dreamworksfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Dorwać kierowcę
Dorwać kierowcę – dwudziesty odcinek drugiego sezonu serialu ''Pingwiny z Madagaskaru''. Emitowany jest wraz z odcinkiem Zaraza. Streszczenie Rico kocha szaloną rozrywkę. Z tego powodu po teście prowadzenia samochodu, pingwin zaczyna myśleć więcej o jeździe pojazdem. Po zniszczeniu naprawia go, ale później zachowuje się on nie tak, jak kiedyś. Fabuła Skipper robi zawody, aby sprawdzić, który z pingwinów jest doświadczonym kierowcą, a który żółtodziobem. Pierwszy wsiada Szeregowy; jedzie on powoli i zajmuje to trochę czasu. Następnie Kowalski, który sprawdza sprawność techniczną auta, Skipper i Rico zaczynają się denerwować po czym Kowalski wysiada, a wsiada Rico, który rozpoczyna szaloną jazdę która trwa aż do wieczora. Skipper każe Rico opuścić auto, Rico prosi o więcej jazdy, ale Skippera to nie przekonuje. Pingwin idzie odprowadzić auto do garażu, tam spotyka Kowalskiego który prezentuje mu swoje nowe wynalazki, w tym duo-laserowy system namierzania. Później obaj wracają do sztabu. Rico nie może zasnąć, ponieważ cały czas myśli o jeździe samochodem, po czym zakrada się do garażu, jednak zostaje zdemaskowany przez alarm zamontowany przez pingwiny. Początkowo zawiedziony Rico niszczy alarm po czym rozpoczyna szaloną jazdę po zoo przejeżdżając po aligatorze, Ryśku, aż wjeżdża na wybieg lemurów i je budzi. Król Julian pyta się, kto przeszkadza mu w drzemce, Mort odpowiada że to pingwin w samochodzie. Król Julian każe działać Maurice'owi, ale nim ten kończy mowę. Rico rozbija auto. Jest przerażony, że prawda wyjdzie na jaw w szybkim tempie, naprawia lecz auto się rozpada. Rico reperuje je po raz drugi, lecz przez pomyłkę wkłada duo-laserowy system namierzania, po czym idzie odpocząć, auto zaczyna świecić na czerwono. Rico kładzie się do łóżka ale, zaczyna wyć poranny hejnał, po czym budzą się wszystkie pingwiny. Skipper rozpoczyna zawody z samochodem i każe Rico się przejechać, początkowo wszystko idzie dobrze, póki auto nie zaczyna wariować i uderzać o latarnię, Rico wypada z auta, a ono zaczyna go gonić. Szeregowy mówi, że auto znęca się nad Rico, lecz Kowalski mówi, że to nie możliwe gdyż samochód to rzecz. Skipper jednak mówi, że to wygląda jak by samochód się znęcał nad kierowcą, i sugeruje wydarzenia z wieczoru. Rico wieczorem przychodzi do garażu i przeprasza samochód za to co mu zrobił, jednak auto zaczyna go ścigać. Rico cudem udaje się wbiec do bazy, Skipper mówi o Doris i że Kowalski nie może wiedzieć, Rico ich budzi i mówi, że w samochodzie jest duch. Pingwiny mu nie wierzą, lecz gdy widzą zachowanie auta, zaczynają myśleć, że tak wyruszają więc na poszukiwanie samochodu. Skipper mówi że myśliwy stał się zwierzyną, pyta więc Kowalskiego, czy wie co się dzieje, ale ten odpowiada, że nie wie. Auto atakuje Rico, pingwiny starają się odepchnąć uwagę samochodu, ale to nic nie daje. Wkrótce przy wybiegu pingwinów pojawia się mur z worków wypełnionymi fistaszkami. Skipper i Kowalski uspokajają Rico, że dorwą auto i powieszą za silnik na drzewie. Rico trzyma pluszowego misia i mówi, że się nie boi. Skipper rozkazuje mu się nie bać, ale w tym momencie auto wyskakuje z wody i wciąga Rico ze sobą. Widząc to Skipper każe się wystrzelić, by ratować Rico przy próbie uwolnienia go z opałów, auto wyrzuca go z siebie, po czym szef pingwinów wydaje się nieżywy. Rico widząc to, idzie stawić czoło samochodowi: bierze Skippera i skacząc wypluwa z siebie bombę, auto eksploduje, po czym budzi się Skipper i chwali pingwina za odwagę. Szeregowy mówi i pyta się, dlaczego samochód się tak zachowywał, i że będzie za nim tęsknił. Kowalski odpowiada, że się tego nigdy nie dowiedzą, właśnie wtedy w skrzydła Kowalskiego wpada duo-laserowy system namierzania i prawda wychodzi na jaw. Rico następnego dnia naprawia auto, podchodzi do niego Skipper i mówi, że po tej przygodzie się czegoś nauczył i mówi, że Rico myślał że to był duch. Nagle włączył się dzwonek: Rico wskakuje na Skippera, ale okazuje się, że to Szeregowy szukał czarnych okularów. Ciekawostki * Na karcie tytułowej odcinka, dokładniej na znaku drogowym, zamiast śmiesznego napisu "Good Luck", pojawia się wzór Rico, na którym jest skupiony odcinek. * Garaż pod sklepem z pamiątkami pojawia się też w odcinku "Biała dama". Błędy * W scenie, w której Skipper każe Szeregowemu wyjść z samochodów, jest brak pachołek na drodze. Kategoria:Odcinki serialu Pingwiny z Madagaskaru Kategoria:Odcinki skupiające się na Rico en:Driven to the Brink